Spider-Man of Tomorrow
Spider-Man of Tomorrow is an American comic book published by Marvel Comics which is set in the far future and follows the newest incarnation of the hero Spider-Man. Synopsis In the distant future, a teenage boy named Gregory Goals is experimented on by an odd alien creature and is granted many different superhuman abilities due to this and thus becomes the newest Spider-Man on a quest to defeat the alien before he does anything else. Transcript An astronaut in a red and yellow suit is seen drilling on a large asteroid. *'Operator 42:' Stark Miner 14, this is Operator 42, do you copy? *'Miner 14: '''This is Miner 14, I copy 42. Just finishing off on this asteroid. *'Operator 42:' Any minerals you've found at all? *'Miner 14: Just some iron and gold. Not much here you wouldn't find on any other asteroid. *'Operator 42: '''Alright, make sure you come back home soon, copy? *'Miner 14: 'Copy that Karen. *'Operator 42: Craig, we've talked about this many times, on the job I'm Operator 42. *'Miner 14: '''Yeah, I know, I just think it's really cute when you get annoyed, haha! A large shadow falls over Miner 14, who looks up in shock. *'Operator 42: Miner 14, an extra reading just appeared on the radar, can you identify it for me? Miner 14 doesn't answer as the shadow gets larger and larger. *'''Operator 42: Miner 14, can you see anything at all? Miner 14's communication device is seen lying on the ground, though he is nowhere to be seen as the large shadow begins moving away. *'Operator 42:' Miner 14, do you copy? Miner 14...? Craig...? The next day on earth, a boy in glasses and a blue zip-up hoodie is seen running towards a bus which takes off without him. *'Gregory: '''Oh come on! we can invent flying buses but we can't invent something to tell the driver when someone's coming!? He looks at a car and notices the driver's side mirror on it. *'Gregory: Wait a minute... dammit, he saw me coming and left anyway! Gregory sighs in defeat and walks off. *'''Gregory (narration): My name's Gregory Gordon Goals. And believe it or not, I'm actually the hero of this story. This is the story of how I became Spider-Man. The new Spider-Man that is. You know the usual story? bitten by a spider, lost uncle, all that stuff? forget all that. Cause I'm willing to bet my Spidey story is like nothing you've ever seen before... Gregory enters his school, Leiber Academy, and gasps for air at the front door. A few people walk up behind him, with one of them patting his back. *'Well-Kept Boy:' You alright, Greg? *'Gregory:' I'm fine, thanks Kev. A text box appears next to the well-kept boy reading "Kevin Oleary: Number One Student". *'Kevin:' Run all the way here again? *'Gregory: '''Yep. *'Kevin:' Bus driver leave you behind? *'Gregory: Yep. *'''Kevin: Intentionally? *'Gregory: '...Yep... *'Kevin:' Knew it. *'Girl in Glasses: '''Someone really needs to tell the principal about him... *'Rotund Boy: Is the principal the guy you go to about stuff like that? *'''Girl in Glasses: I would imagine so, I've seen the bus driver walking around the school so he must work here. Two more text boxes appear next to the girl in glasses and the rotund boy reading "Marie Davies: Student Body President" and "Doug Barker: Human Teddybear". *'Crimson-Haired Boy:' Oh, come on, learn how to take a joke! *'Gregory: '''I was almost late for school because of him. *'Crimson-Haired Boy:''' Yeah, almost late. So everything's fine! laugh a little! One last text box appears reading "Anton Hamilton: Friend? Probably?" Trivia *